


RoyalChaos||Wedding Plans

by Raakxhyr



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Fuck is said a lot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raakxhyr/pseuds/Raakxhyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ze and Chilled are planning for their wedding and things get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RoyalChaos||Wedding Plans

The next month was hassle and stress. Their proposal video went viral and they were all anyone was talking about. They were booking reception places and looking at venues. It was extremely busy between videos and planning. They were right in the middle of deciding what the reception was going to look like and they weren’t getting very far- both arguing very different looks and styles.

Stressful, yes; helpful, no.

Chilled sighed and shook his head. “I still think there shouldn’t be much color at the reception. I mean it’s a wedding: white, big; not bright and extravagant,” he muttered.

Ze looked at him and put a hand in the air. “But it’s the reception. The wedding part is fine as white I guess, but we could add some life. Maybe some red in there, too? Not all weddings are plain white. We need to have some fun here…”

Chilled groaned. “I’m not saying ‘none’, I’m saying not a lot.” He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Hints of blue in there.”

“You just said white and big, not bright, and extravagant! Not in there did you mention any other color!” Ze rubbed his face. “We fucking play video games, we need more shit in there! I mean, the main part- fine- we can be all nice and suited up. But the reception needs to be…more. Not just ribbons and tassels and whatever.”

Chilled crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn’t going to get out of this one. Ze’s sister, Sam, had told him: Ze was stubborn. Hell, he knew Ze was stubborn, he was marrying him. He groaned again and mumbled under his breath about how their arguing was stupid. He wanted to say Ze was going to get what he wanted anyway, but bit his tongue to not cause more trouble than he already had. He was going to have to let Ze win.

Meanwhile, Ze had rambled on for a bit about what to put on with the walls and the cake, the food, the tables, and little thank you gifts at the end, not realizing Chilled had shut up. He turned to him afterwards with a scowl, sighing a little as he put his hand in the air once again. “Okay? That’s what I see. This is the reception,” he growled as he hit his palm on the surface of the desk.

Chilled kept his eyes forward. None of what Ze had said made it into his ears to register in his brain. His thoughts were keeping his mind from exploding in his head. He finally found the strength to look at Ze and nod. There was no winning this battle.

“Sounds good.” He knew Ze would see through it but attempted it anyway. “I think it will look good.”

“Of course it sounds good,” Ze said as he spun himself back to face the computer, paper, and pen in front of him. “I know for a fact it will look good,” he spat out, scribbling notes on the abused paper and added a few more lines on the computer. Once he finished, he sighed and rubbed his temples, muttering softly to himself as he shook his head. He spun in his chair slowly back around to Chilled, keeping his eyes on the floor, still with a scowl on his face. “Sorry…I’m just…stressed,” he said softly, a bit of edge still in his voice. “You should be incorporating your ideas, too…it shouldn’t be all me…” He handed him the pen and paper. “Take this and write whatever,” he said as he rolled his eyes. “We can look over it again later…”

Chilled scowled, taking the pen and paper. He couldn’t even read what was written. How was he supposed to incorporate his ideas when he couldn’t read what was in front of him? He stood up and walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of anything. He sat down and started jotting down notes, muttering something under his breath.

“Not incorporating my ideas…pft.” Had Ze not been listening to him for that whole forty minutes? He groaned and set his head down on the table. If this didn’t kill him, the amount of alcohol he wanted to drunk while doing this, would. He sat up and started reading what he wrote. It was stupid. He didn’t much care. He wrote down another note that was just as stupid. Maybe once they’d both calmed down, they’d laugh about it.

Though, Ze was staring at his computer screen with a frown, also thinking about how stupid it was. This argument over the wedding is stupid, he thought to himself. He groaned and his hands on the desk, shoving his chair back as he walked out of the living room and slammed the front door shut.

“Fuck!” he yelled, kicking at a rock outside. The few neighbors that were outside glanced up at him before paying no mind. He kicked a rock several times over until he decided to sit down on the step just on the porch as the sun came by, causing him to get that burning feeling on the parts of his body not covered by clothing. He was grumbling to himself, rubbing his temples as he gave up on thinking about anything on the wedding. He took a few deep breaths and kept his head in his hands, eyes closed as the heat settled on him.

“Why the fuck are we even arguing about this…why didn’t I just listen to you…why the fuck am I such a…fuck!” He groaned again, glaring out ahead of him, watching cars pass by.

In the kitchen, Chilled groaned and set his head on the table when Ze had slammed the door. “Why are weddings hard?” he asked no one. “Why am I obsessed with having the reception white? Why am I being such a fuckboy? Why are we even arguing this is so fucking stupid?!” He yelled into the table. This was ridiculous. Chilled knew Ze was right and he was going to get things his way.

“Ugh,” he muttered, taking a sip from his glass and unlocked his phone. He wasn’t sure who he was calling, but was extremely surprised when Ze’s sister had answered.

“Hey Anthony, how’s the wedding planning going?” She asked cheerfully. There was a lot of street noise behind her.

“I think I’m becoming an alcoholic and me and Steven need couples therapy…” Chilled groaned, setting his head back on the table.

“Why? What’s going on?”

“We’re being fucks and not compromising…?” He heard Sam click her tongue on the other end of the line.

“Well it looked like couples therapy is out, now that we know what the problem is.”

 

Outside, Ze felt the heat settle on him. Not just in his head, but from the sun. He didn’t even know why he chose to go outside when he could faint from heatstroke out here. He fanned his shirt and got up to walk into the house when he felt something crawl up his arm. He turned and screamed. “Oh dear God!” He shook his arm wildly and swatted at it as he came back into the house. “Stupid recluse…coming out of nowhere like that…what the fuck…” He made his way to his desk, stripping off his shirt to cool down when he heard conversation coming from the kitchen. Chilled was talking on the phone with someone.

He rolled his eyes and put his headphones on, turning the volume up to block out any noise around him and listened to some music to calm him down while he scrolled though his Tumblr. There were hundreds of pictures appearing in his timeline of him and Chilled already at the wedding. He frowned, his face softening as he exited out of the tabs and lay back in his chair, staring at the screen with his shirt resting around his neck.

Chilled had talked with Sam for a little longer before hanging up. He sighed and looked into the living room. He was going to have to apologize at some point. He sat back down at the table and listened to the humming of the fridge. He looked up when five minutes had passed. “Fuck…” He groaned. He got up from the table and sat at his desk across from Ze’s in the living room, plugging his ear buds as he opened up a browser and conceded to YouTube. He needed to watch something to calm him down before they exploded at each other again.

Ze sighed and stared at his screen for a while, letting several songs pass before he lowered the volume and removed his headphones. The silence buzzed in his ears, the sudden quiet so different from the music he was just listening to. The cold air of the room had finally gotten to him and he slipped back into his shirt and turned his head to see Chilled at his desk watching YouTube. He wanted to say something, an apology, but he couldn’t find anything right to say. Simply saying sorry didn’t feel complete and making a long apology felt like he was just paying for it. He looked down at his hands and took a selfie of him frowning with Chilled sitting in the back behind him. ‘Had an argument L’

He finally stood from his chair, the sudden blood rush making him fall back a little as he held onto the desk and quietly walked over to Chilled. Again, he opened his mouth to say something but didn’t. Again, he hesitated to find the correct response. Again, he felt guilty for the argument. He was probably the one who started it. At least that’s what he felt. I always fuck things up don’t I…I always have to get the last word and the final bite…fuck me…

He instead decided to wrap his arms slowly around Chilled’s shoulders and rest his head just beside his, though his face was out of view as a few hot tears formed in his eyes. Why am I crying? I really feel that guilty…damn it… He remembered this feeling. He always has this feeling when something went wrong. Whether it really was his fault or not, he was going to blame himself. I’m positive I started the fire…because…I just don’t listen!

“Chilled,” Ze whispered in a shaky voice. I know you still have your ear buds in, but I want you to know that I love you and I’m sorry and this was stupid and…and it’s my fault this all started because I just never listen to people and it’s okay if you want to ignore me because I can be a real bitch…” The tears were streaming down his cheeks now, but he kept his face tucked by his arm so Chilled couldn’t see it happening. “I’m sorry, Anthony…I ruined the wedding…” He then buried his face in his neck, shuddering as he sobbed. “Don’t look at me…God, don’t look at me…because when you do, I’ll see it in your eyes…I don’t need your pity…because I know this is my fault…”

Chilled turned and pulled Ze into his lap, keeping his head on his shoulder but facing away from him like he asked. His video had ended when Ze had said he was a bitch and that he ruined the wedding. He held Ze close, taking his headphones off in the process and stroked his hair.

“I’m sorry,” he said, closing his eyes. He didn’t want the tears today. “It’s my fault. I’m being stubborn and just overall selfish. I’m sorry.” He thought back to his thoughts earlier about how Ze always got what he wanted. Now that he thought about it, that wasn’t true, he normally got what he wanted though. He gave an internal sigh and continued to stroke the back of Ze’s head, fingers running through his hair. “You didn’t ruin the wedding and you’re not a bitch and I still love you so, so, so much.” Chilled kissed the side of Ze’s neck for a few seconds then rested his head against it.

Ze had broken down in his arms, leaning into his body as his tears fell onto the shoulder of Chilled’s shirt, soon soaking it. He clutched onto the fabric as he cried, though the stroking of his hair quickly calmed him. Chilled’s apology hit him hard and he could hear his heart pounding through his head.

Soon he was down to simply shuddering, a few sniffles escaping here and there. His head was still hurting a little, but sitting in Chilled’s arms, feeling his fingers run through his hair was soothing.

“I love you,” he croaked out, almost a hard whisper. “It was completely me,” he said guiltily. “I kept forcing my words…you were just trying to put some ideas in and I wouldn’t listen…” He sighed, shaking his head a little.

“Shh, no don’t think that,” Chilled said, moving his kiss to the side of Ze’s head. “It’s not you. I wasn’t listening to you…” Chilled sighed. He thought about how hectic this last month had been. “We need to take a break…even if it’s just for a day. We need to stop planning and just…stop.” He kissed the side of his head again. “We should take a break and just play a game or something. Go on a walk. Go out for dinner. Do something other than plan. We both have too much stress going on.” Chilled turned his head to look at Ze.

Ze kept his eyes down as Chilled pulled back to look at him. He thought he could practically feel his gaze burn into his skin and see through him. “I think a break would be nice…yeah…maybe we could go on a walk later in the evening when it’s not so hot…I’d like that…” 

Chilled nodded and gave Ze a kiss. “For now…” He kissed him again “I think we need to play a few games or something. Call up some friends and just be stupid.” He grinned, keeping an arm around Ze as he opened his Skype application and checked to see who was online.

Ze nodded quietly, smiling softly. He kept his arms around Chilled’s neck and rested his head against his, taking in his scent, sighing against his neck. “I love you…”

“I love you, too…”

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Everything written here...99.99% of it was word for word from the RP. I just worked on a few transitions and stuff...  
> PPS: There's a part in between after the long part where Ze is apologizing and -take in mind this was at like 3 in the morning for me- I told her goodnight. I come back the next day, checking my messgaes after school to see her freaking out about how Chilled was the problem and how it wasn't Ze's fault and not to cry and totally defending him and I was trying to hold back so much from laughing xD 
> 
> (I'm a sadistic mofo)


End file.
